Inflow control device technology has been employed to improve hydrocarbon recovery in a variety of wells, including horizontal wells. Adaptive inflow control device systems can improve sand face completion functionality while also providing more control over the reservoir in case of unexpected events. The increased functionality may include selective closing and opening of individual inflow control device units and selective changes of position/flow area for individual inflow control device units. However, difficulties arise in confirming actuation of specific inflow control devices. In various injector and producer wells, tracer technology has been employed to detect reservoir inflow and the allocation/contribution from well zones, but such systems have not been able to indicate tool actuation.